


Spirits And Mirrors

by Arkhia



Series: Lyssy Mahariel [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Anders was killed, Awakening was a mess, F/F, Lyssy is not a genius but tries her best, Oneshot, Post-DA2, Reflection, not Anders friendly, pre-Asunder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkhia/pseuds/Arkhia
Summary: Thedas is in chaos, the Origins crew is all caught up in it, and Lyssy wishes for a problem she can just stab outright.Or, a Female Warrior Mahariel reflects on the events of DA2.Spoiler alert: she's not happy.





	Spirits And Mirrors

Lyssy wanted to punch something.

Well, no. She wanted to shout, and then scream and _then_ punch something.

The sea was a vision before her eyes; blue, undisturbed. It was about the only calm thing, these days. The guards, used to her presence by now, didn’t pay any attention as she slipped into the garden. Leli was inside, having what seemed to be an intense planning session with the Seeker and Justinia. She had many mixed feelings about both of them, but they were important to Leli, so by proxy they were important to her. And this time, the meeting was more than warranted. This world apparently couldn’t stay saved for three seconds before the next crisis appeared. (She agreed with the mages, in a way but the whole thing was complicated, and it was escalating quickly. With a big sum of her friends caught in the storm. Partly their fault, but _still_.)

She wasn’t even sure who she was angry at. Anders? Justice? Merrill? The Keeper? Herself?

Maybe it was all of them. Or none. But it still hurt.

She never liked Anders. He was arrogant and annoying and all around insufferable. She conscripted him out of pure necessity, and because she disliked the Templars coming for him even more, but there was no love lost between them. Still, she protected him, even if it was for his healing abilities. They got used to each other, over time. He was a familiar thorn in her side - and when he decided to leave she let him go easily. (Maybe that was a mistake. Maybe all of it was a mistake, and she approached their relationship in the wrong way, but it’s not like they were _friends_. Coworkers, tops.)

Justice was an other matter entirely. She was wary of him from the start, she never understood Fade stuff or spirit stuff, but she took a leap of faith. Because of Wynne, mostly. If it worked out for her, if the spirits could be good, then she was willing to give them a chance. However creepy traveling with a rotting corpse may have been. She was still inclined to believe that she had been right about that, but for things to go this bad… Someone, somewhere made several errors. And she was in charge. Her recruits made Kirkwall burn.

She was morbidly thankful that Hawke killed him.

Then there was the Keeper.

She wrangled the details out of Ashalle, and even months after the fact she wasn’t sure if she had regretted it. She was furious - at Marethari for being a straight up _idiot_ , really, _what was she thinking, with all due respect, Keeper_ , at Merrill for even entertaining the idea to repair that twice-damned, _tainted_ Eluvian… (It took Tamlen, it would have taken her too, one of those took her _sister_ … No, not really, that was a completely different horn’s nest, _not the time_.) They were supposed to be the smart ones.

It hurt. It hurt, losing someone like that. Not to mention that business with Flemeth, which, _seriously?_ They weren’t really counting on her to stay dead (Morrigan sure wasn’t), but it would have been nice of her to just… stay dead for a tiny bit. A few years. And to not add insult to injury and arrange for her survival with her own clan. Which, alright, was completely her style if done on purpose, which she doubted - she didn’t get the impression that Asha’bellanar would go out of her way to mock the likes of her. Archdemon or not.

At least things were going well for the Wardens, which was a relief. As long as they were secure, she was free to wander and stay at Leli’s side, only occasionally checking in, just to be safe. Sometimes catching up on the occasional errands, though never one like the last time. She tried to put it off, after Kirkwall. She didn’t want to leave, not knowing when she would be able to come back.

“I can hear you thinking,” came a soft voice from behind, and strong arms sneaked around her chest.

Speaking of Leli.

“My sincerest apologies,” she murmured, and turned halfway to pull her to her side. It took some maneuvering, but they sat cuddled together in the end, arms around each other, legs intertwining. Lyssy lazily traced her Bonded’s features with her thumb.

“Got a plan?”

“Something like that.” Leli turned her head to steal a quick kiss. “The Most Holy wishes to speak with Wynne about the College. I sent a raven, she should be here in a week or two.”

“Sounds good,” Lyssy hummed. “Haven’t seen her in a while.”

“I thought you’d like it.” Cold fingers stroked the vallaslin on her forehead, following every branch of the tree of Mythal to her hairline. “Can you stay until that?”

She nodded, her eyelashes brushing against Leli’s hand.

“It can wait a month or two.”

“Good.”

Her back hit the grass as they lost themselves in the kiss, soft and sweet and everything the Left Hand of the Divine and the Hero of Ferelden weren’t supposed to be.

"Ar lath ma, vhenan,” she whispered. _I’ll miss you so much, Birdie._


End file.
